


בכל דרך בה תוכל

by FlyMeAway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>תעצרו אותי אם כבר שמעתם את זה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	בכל דרך בה תוכל

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jameee25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameee25/gifts).
  * A translation of [any which way you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242379) by [traveller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller). 



> Thank you so much, Dear traveller, for letting me translate this magnificent, kick-ass fic.

 

1.

תעצרו אותי אם כבר שמעתם את זה.

בחור נכנס לבר, פושט את מעיל העור שלו מעל לכתפיו ומושיט אותו לאחיו, הבחור הגבוה שמגיע רק כחצי צעד אחריו. בסדר, זה לא בדיוק בר, יותר פונדק דרכים, מהמקומות האלה עם הנסורת על הרצפה, מהאלה שאתם מצפים שסאם אליוט יכנס לתוכם בכל רגע, אתם יודעים? קרוואנים חונים בחוץ, אין בירה קלה, אתם יודעים. בסדר, אז.

בחור נכנס לפונדק דרכים, משיל את מעיר העור שלו ומעביר אותו לאחיו, האח נראה כאילו הוא יכול להיות מסוכן בעשר דרכים שונות, אם הוא במצב הרוח המתאים, אבל הוא לא האחד עם הניצוץ העמום של טירוף בעיניים, הוא לא האחד שמפשיל את שרווליו כשהוא פוסע אל עבר מכונת המוזיקה. בחור שולף את ארנקו, דג החוצה שטר של עשר, דוחף אותו פנימה והמכשיר יורק אותו החוצה. הוא משטח אותו על הזכוכית, מנסה להכניס אותו הפוך; המכשיר בולע את השטר ומספר לו שיש לו עשרים הרצות תמורת הכסף שלו, אז הוא מזפזפ בין הטראקים למשך דקה או חמש ואז הוא מכה על אותו מספר עשרים פעמים.

החבר'ה בפונדק הדרכים מפסיקים לחשוב שזה מצחיק אחרי השלישי בערך, וכשזה רץ בפעם הרביעית, והבחור רק נשען כנגד מכונת המוזיקה, מעשן סיגריה בידו השמאלית ומשחק בנתח הכסף הכבד על אצבעו הימנית עם אגודלו. בחור מגחך אל עבר אחיו, האח יושב על הבר עם בקבוק MGD לשפתיו, וכשקני שר פעם נוספת הדבר הכי טוב שאתה יכול לצפות לו הוא למות בשנתך, שניהם מהנהנים ומחייכים.

כסאות נגררים ומגפיים רוקעים, והחיוך הופך רחב יותר; הבחור מחווה באצבעו, בואו, בואו, מי רוצה לקבל קצת? הברמן לוגם ארוכות מהבקבוק שלו, מודיע בקול רם וברור: אני שם חמישים עליו.

לעולם אל תיתן את האגרוף הראשון, לעולם אל תיתן להם להתרחק מן הקיר יותר מדי, ולעולם לא תיתן להם להתיש אותך מוקדם מדי, שמעתם על זה, נכון? מהמרים לעולם לא סופרים את הכסף שלהם כשהם עדיין יושבים ליד השולחן, ובחורים שהולכים מכות לעולם לא סופרים את הקורבנות שלהם עד שאור הניאון מתעמעם הרחק במורד הכביש.

מה? שורת המחץ?

שכחתי. נדמה לי שזה היה משהו שקשור לקוף.

 

2.

דין בן שמונה-עשרה וחצי וחבורת הגברים בחניון צועקים ודוחפים וסאמי בן ארבע-עשרה ושלושה רבעים והם לא אמורים להיות כאן. "אתה בן זונה קטן, אה?" הבחור אומר ודין מעקם את אפו, מזדקף קדימה וחזרה על עקביו. "חבל להרוס את הפרצוף הזה," הבחור אומר ודין יורק אל האפר ואומר, "אנחנו הולכים לרקוד במעגלים כל הלילה או שאנחנו הולכים להזדיין?"

 

3.

אתה אתה אתה הולך לההרג יום אחד אתה יודע שנהגי המשאיות האלה חצי מהם על ספידים ולעזאזל יום אחד אתה הולך ליפול ולא לקום ואני לא יכול אני אני אני לא יכול דין אני לא יכול לראות את זה אני לא יכול לעשות את זה יותר וזה לא רק בגלל אבא ואני לא כלומר אני פשוט לא אנחנו לא צריכים את הכסף עד כדי כך ו –

\--סתום ת'פה סאמי אי פעם ראית אותי נופל הא אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה וזו לא ההחלטה שלך בכל מקרה ו –

\--יום יבוא ואני אעוף מכאן דין אני נשבע לך –

\--סאמי אין לך את הביצים –

\--תראה אותי.

 

4.

דין ירש את הכתפיים שלו מאבא שלו אבל אבא מספר לו שהוא ירש את האגרופים שלו מדוד של אמא ואולי יום אחד אם אי פעם נהיה בשיקאגו שוב נוכל ללכת לחדר הכושר ולראות את הכפפות ואת חגורת השם שלו, תלויים שם על הקיר.

אבא לא אוהב את זה אבל דין לא עוצר בעדו בגלל שבלילות טובים, לילות טובים במקומות גרועים, הוא יכול להרוויח עשרים אחוז מרווח של חמשת אלפים וזה אומר שהוא יכול לממן לעצמו תפרים למקרה שאיזו גורילה תפוצץ את עצם הלחי הימנית שלו. 

סאם קיבל את הפה שלו מאבא שלו והוא לא זקוק לאגרופים כי הוא יכול לחתוך, בחיי, הוא יכול לחתוך כל-כך מהיר וחלק שאפילו לא תרגיש את החתך עד שתתחיל לראות דם. המילים של סאם הן פלדה מחושלת וכסף, ודין בילה את השנה האחרונה ויותר כשהוא מתנדנד על עקביו ומחזיק את הקרביים שלו ביד אחת בזמן שהוא מנופף בעיוורון בשנייה. 

ורק שנים אחר-כך הוא מגלה אם הוא בגלל פגע במשהו.

 

5.

פרחח בן עשרים שחושב שהוא פילו בדו או משהו ויש לו את האח הזה, גבוה עם פרצוף של ילד, וזה מזל מזוין שהאח לא מתערב, לא שהוא צריך, כי הבן זונה השחצן הזה, לעזאזל אם הוא לא ישמור לו על הגב. שניהם, אף פעם לא רחוקים אחד מהשני, ואלוהים יעזור לכולנו אם הם אי פעם יפסיקו להתווכח למספיק זמן בשביל להלחם גב אל גב. אלוהים יעזור לנו.

 

6.

בהתחלה הוא מביא לו ביד אחרי קטטה, מאכזבת קצת, אתם יודעים, כי במקומות בהם דין בדרך כלל הולך מכות אין הרבה נקבות מזדמנות. אבא יהיה רחוק משם, הורג ומגרש שדים, ודין ירעד ויטלטל מאדרנלין וזה היה הגיוני, בערך, או לפחות זה הרגיש טוב. בהתחלה אוננות, ואז מציצה, ואז סאם החטיף אגרוף ודין ירד על הברכיים. בהתחלה סאם היה הזה שניסה לעזור, שניסה לרצות; אחר כך היה זה דין שניסה לאחוז, שניסה לשמור.

אז זה היה כלום, עד שזה היה שוב, ואף אחד לא ראה את זה מגיע. לעזאזל.

 

7.

זה היה אה, הוא אומר ואחיו נאנח ודוחף אותו חזק. הראש שלו פוגע בקיר וקופץ. עבר הרבה זמן, הוא אומר, והמגפיים שלהם נוקשים זה בזה והוא צוחק סביב הטעם המליח של שפתו השסועה. מה? אומר אחיו. המגפיים התנגשו, הוא אומר ואח שלו מגחך ודוחף אותו שוב לכיוון אחר. הסדינים יותר יעילים מהקיר, לפחות.

שתוק דין, אומר אחיו.

תכריח אותי סאמי, הוא אומר.

כפתורים וחגורות ומפתחות ומטבעות נופלים לרצפה ודין כמעט בטוח שיש איזה רבע דולר שהתגלגל לאורך הקרש של המיטה, אולי פני, משהו כבד בכל מקרה. הידיים של סאם מחוספסות ורחבות והפה שלו חד ורטוב והוא מצליח להגיע לכל חבורה, לכל חבורה מזדיינת.

הרבה זמן? אומר סאם ושיניו מתקבעות על שחור וכחול במורד צדדיו של דין. כמה זמן?

דין חובט וסאם מתחמק, והם מתגלגלים ונוחתים מעל הכפתורים והחגורות והמפתחות והמטבעות. הנשימה נעתקת מריאותיו של דין כמו בלון מפוצץ, וסאם רוכן קדימה, חזק. כמה זמן?

אתה יודע כמה פאקינג זמן, נוהם דין, והאגרופים שלו מלאים בשיער והעיניים של סאם מבריקות עם דמעות שלא נופלות. הוא מלקק שם, ממש מתחת לעין של סאם, ומותיר שובל של דם מאחוריו.

מאז הפעם האחרונה, אומר סאם והוא הולם והוא דוחף.

מאז הקטטה האחרונה, אומר דין והוא מתפתל והוא מזיע.

הרצפה היא צרה צרורה ומאוחר יותר סאם יירד על ברכיו וישלוף את שבבי העץ מעורו של דין, אבל באותה שעה הם מלאים בבירה גרועה ומזל טוב וסאם מזיין את דין ממש שם, ממש שם ליד המיטה שדין שילם עליה בדמו. 

נמאס לי להלחם, אומר דין, וסאם נע באיטיות וסאם נע עמוק יותר. דין רועד. 

אז תפסיק להלחם, אומר סאם, ושפתיו נגררות לאורך קו הלסת של דין. סאם נאנח.

לא הם, אומר דין. אתה.

 

8.

תעצרו אותי אם כבר שמעתם את זה.

בחור נכנס לבר, מפוקק את הצוואר ואת מפרקי היד שלו והוא מחפש צרות זה בטוח, הוא מחפש פנים לתקוע בהם אגרופים. שני בחורים אחרים בשולחן האחורי, ראשים מורכנים, ביחד, אבל אל תחשבו לרגע שהם לא רואים כלום, בחיי, אל תחשבו לרגע.

בחור אומר, אתה, אתה, ילד, אני חושב ששמעתי עליך, והבחור שליד השולחן מביט באחיו ואז שוב בבחור ומושך בכתפיו.

אז מה? הוא אומר. אני מעולם לא שמעתי עליך.

בחור מתעצבן, קהל מסתלק מדרכו של הבחור כשהוא מתנודד על הרצפה, אבל שני הבחורים בשולחן אפילו לא ממצמצים. הם חולקים סיגריה, הם מעיינים באטלס, יש להם שני בקבוקים שנחים בתוך שלולית חמה משני צידי הספר. 

לך מכאן, אומר האח הגדול בלי להסתכל למעלה, אבל הבחור מפשיל את שרווליו. 

שמעת את הבחור, אומר האח הקטן והוא משליך את בדל הסיגריה לרגליו של הבחור.

חבטה ופספוס, והאח הגדול צוחק ואומר, מה זה? משחק בייסבול מזויין? החטאה ראשונה, אידיוט. השולחן מתהפך כשהם מזדקפים, והאנשים מתקהלים פנימה בשביל אחת בחינם, אבל אף אחד לא לקח את זה בחשבון, אף אחד לא לקח בחשבון את שניהם, גב אל גב.

ברמן אומר, אלוהים יעזור לנו, והאחים יורקים דם ומחייכים.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Tal, my amazing translation beta. Love you, baby.


End file.
